


Gman fucks you

by Hulahoops



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Minors don't read please, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops
Summary: You give gman the sloppy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Gman fucks you

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly as it says, also for how horny people are for him you would think there would be more.

You have been at gmans house for a while now, after texting him and meeting up with him for what you could call dates he invites you over for supper.

It's a nice house,very nice you would say. You can see a lot of family pictures and awards hung about.

You are sitting with him on his leather couch, after eating a meal he prepared. Gman is wearing a black sweater, dark jeans and loafers, and his arm is around your shoulder as you both watch tv.

You decide to take the chance, grip his inner thigh, where you know his dick is.you rub it feeling it jump under your touch. You sneak a peek at his face only to make direct eye contact with the man, his bright eyes making your thighs quiver.

"If...you are going to be...playing game..I would.suggest...getting on your knees"

Without breaking eye contact you slip down of the couch onto the floor in front of him.  
He looks down at you, smiling.

"Oh...your a good one....arnt you"

For a man who's acting so confident he sure is red in the face.

"Yes sir only for you sir"

You get his dick out of his pants and start slurping on the tip, it's a sizable size, not extremely big or anything. He puts his hand in your hair lowering you down to take the whole length and you let him.

"Mmmmm...little sluts...suck real good...don't they?"

You make a noise of affirmation as he face fucks you with both hands tightly in your hair.

Slurp oag, gurgling sounds, these are the noises coming from your throat, you swallow around his dick as he loses composer, his slicked back hair falling in strands.

"Fuck fuck...aah oooh fuck...I'm going to....use your cunt...little slut"

He pulls you of his spit slicked dick and kisses you deeply, biting your lip and sucking on your throat.

"Sir please, please I need your cock in begging you"

Gman lets out a low groan as he lifts you up, taking you up the stairs. Halfway up he has to stop and throw his pants down, because he almost trips and dies when the fall.  
It makes you both laugh.

He carries you to his room which is remarkably regular looking and throws you on his bed.

He's on you in seconds with inhuman speed, he looms over you and you spread your legs for him.

"What do you...want bitch?"

"Fuck my ass mr gman,please ruin my hole! Fill me with your alien cum! I need it deep and hard"

"No matter what...I'm going to cum deep..in your pussy....do you understand that"

"Yes sir, fill my womb with your alien DNA"

He flips you over and he's fingering your butthole with three long fingers.

"Oh-oh my god thank you sir, thank you"

"Anytime"

He says this straight into your ear, sending shivers down your spine as he lines his lubed cock up to your hole.

You can feel the head slowly push through the ring of muscles, then With a pop he's in you. You can feel every inch of his dick slide all the way in your ass until his balls are pressed up against you.

You feel the curve his dick so right and he stills to let you get used to the intrusion. Kissing down your neck.

"You...better hold...on to the... bedframe"

You hold on, deciding it was going to do you good.

He pulls his hips all the way back almost leaving you completely and slams his hips right against your ass with a smack of skin against skin. The bed bounces at the force and you let out a squeel.

This is the pace he has set, and the one you crave. You can tell he's desperate, he fucks like a bitch in heat. He's groaning so loud as he slams his dick in your ass.

"Ooh bitch fuck....aah! Aah! ..yeaaaa"

The bedframe slams against as you wail and moan.

"Oh god I'm cumming, gman I'm cumming! Oh fuck!"

He pulls out of you as you cum and flips you around, driving his cock into your pussy.

You clench around him helplessly, screaming his name and clawing at his back. 

"Cum....on my cock....you whore"

You can't help it and start squirting, he's getting close his grip on your hips tightening as he furrows his brow.

He holds your face in his hand and moans your name loudly, laying his head in the crook of your neck. His balls pressed against you as he unloads himself into you. 

It's so hot and wonderful you cum again ,mixing together.

You can feel his dick softening inside you as he slips out, and gives you soft pecks on your face. It makes you giggle. You lay your head on his chest, and begin to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
